


Little!Alana and the Hello Kitty Cafe Van: A little!Alana and mommy!Margot Adventure

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Footie Pajamas, Hello Kitty merchandise, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Alana, Little!Will, M/M, Mommy!Margot, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Treats, daddy!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to her mommy Margot's home, little Alana hopes to visit that holy of holies: The Hello Kitty Cafe Van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written specifically for those readers who wanted to see little!Alana- you know who you are :0)
> 
> As always, special recognition to telera and trr_rr for their verse upon which this story is based.
> 
> And lastly a 'hello' to my BB's Elle82, Cat_Eyes, and IaBlmeanie who are very special people.
> 
> Author's Note: italics used for thoughts and memories.

"Lana-pop?"

From somewhere above the cozy nest of her canopy bed, little Alana hears a soft voice.

"Lana-pop," it calls again," time to get up!"

Alana groans and burrows more deeply into her fluffy bedding until all that can be seen of her is a a few loose strands of dark hair spilling-out across her duvet.

"Alana," the voice's timbre is sterner now and Alana recognizes her mommy's 'I'll-spank-you-if-I-have-to-so-don't-push-me voice.'

"Whaaat?" Little Alana's whine is muffled by the bedding but mommy Margot can still hear it's sassiness.

"Nevermind..." is the unexpected reply," you just stay in bed sugar bean."

And although she is under the covers, Alana can hear by her voice that her mommy is now walking away.

" I'm fine with not taking you to see the Hello Kitty van today."

" _Hello Kitty cafe van?"_ Alana's brain processes her mommy's words with lightening speed.

"WAIT!" She yelps and pops-up like a Jack in the Box; if a Jack in the Box dressed in pink footie pajamas with fluffy purple bunnies dotted all over them.

Mommy Margot stops at the room's entrance and turns to smile at the suddenly wide- awake little girl.

Alana was staying with Margot for the Labor Day weekend, after the little girl had begged and wheedled  her daddy for permission.

 _"I love you daddy!"_ Alana had told him sweetly as she held his large head between her little palms, _"But a girl needs some mommy-time too!"_

So Jack had called Margot and set things up, including establishing some ground rules for his little one; the most important being little Alana was to give wide berth to both Uncle Mason and Uncle Cordell. Alana was dropped off last night, and thus far, mommy Margot couldn't have been happier with her little guest.

"I wanna go see the Hello Kitty van!" Alana demands, bolting out of bed and hopping over to give her mommy a good morning hug and kiss.

"Alright little miss," Margot says, lovingly smoothing down Alana's messy 'bed-head' cowlicks. "Then we'll need to get you washed, dressed and put some food in that little tummy! Did you go potty in your pull-up?"

Alana pulls away with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Mommeeeee, I'm not a babeee!" She protests then pauses, a saucy smile lighting up her face. "I'm not ... WILL!" She crows and dissolves into giggles at her own cleverness.

"Alana," Margot warns and in spite of her sassy exterior, the little girl's insides quake with a spurt of fear. "We don't make fun of other people. And we especially don't make fun of who and what people are."

Alana hangs her head and Margot can't help but smile; her little girl is too adorable in her footie pajamas with her curls handing down over her face.

"Sowwee mommy," she apologizes and leans in for the cuddle she knows her mommy will always provide.

"Apology accepted baby girl." Margot hugs the tousled head and kisses its crown.

Forgiven, Alana immediately goes into what her daddy terms her "hyper-mode."

She gives Margot a final, squeezy hug then darts over to her dresser and pulls open a drawer, rooting through the neatly formed stacks and making a complete mess of things.

"Stop!"Margot commands, hurrying to her little girl's side. "You know better than to toss your clothes around like that!" Mommy Margot scolds and Alana frowns and looks put-out. "Now before we go anywhere, you're going to have to help mommy fold all those again and put them back in neatly!"

"Why?! They're fine!" Insists the girl who often brags to her Uncle Hannibal about being ' a slob', just to get a rise out of him.

"Folding, potty, breakfast, bath...then clothes," Mommy Margot outlines the routine of the day for her little girl. " And mommy will be picking-out your outfit for you."

Alana's head jerks up at that last item and for a moment, Margot thinks she might actually safe word out, but she doesn't.

"Noooooo, pleeeeasee mommeeee! I wanna pick-out my own clothes!"

Margot gently places her hands on her little girl's shoulders and turns her so she is facing her mommy.

"Alana, what is the rule about clothing when you stay at mommy's house?"

Alana blushes a little because her mommy likes to baby her; far more than she is used to when her daddy cares for her.

"That I have to wear a pull-up at night and that mommy dresses me," she says in a tiny, resigned voice.

"That's right. When you stay with mommy, she takes care of you the way she thinks a little girl should be taken care of. Right baby girl?"

In Margot's estimation, Jack is kind, but too permissive; allowing his little girl rule the roost. Consequently, Alana can be horribly bratty at times, and Margot has to pick-up the threads of discipline whenever her little girl comes for a visit.

Little Alana slowly nods her head.

"That's right...but that's not such a bad thing, is it sweetness?"

"No, mommy," Alana admits reluctantly.

"Good girl. Now let's fold these things quickly so we can start your day!"

Soon the clothes are folded and stored and Margot thanks the little girl for her help.

"What a good helper! Now, spit- spot! Go potty and don't forget to wash your hands! I have a special breakfast planned for you."

Alana pouts a bit, but Margot is glad when she finally obeys; it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them to have to start their day together with a spanking.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana sees Will as she waits in line for the Hello Kitty van; an accident occurs.

**In line for the Hello Kitty Cafe Van**

 

"Will? What are you doing here!?"

 "'lana?"

Will looks both surprised and oddly guilty at seeing Alana in line with her mommy.

The girl immediately takes note of his outfit: pink Converse sneakers, khaki cargo pants and a pink Hello Kitty Cafe t-shirt paired with a white cotton oxford.

Alana's eyes narrow.

Wordlessly, Will moves three bubblegum-pink reusable shopping backs emblazoned with the Hello Kitty Cafe logo behind his back.

 He looks hesitantly from Alana to Margot and back to Alana.

 "Hello Will! Are you here alone?" Mommy Margot asks, pulling Will towards her, shielding him from curious onlookers in case he becomes flustered.

 "No, Da...Hannibal is waiting for me in a cafe. I...I gotta go!" He stutters and begins to back away.

 "Hey! Wait! I wanna see!" Alana demands and before Will has a chance to say or do anything, the girl has left the line and darted around him, pulling hard at the bags he's clutching behind his back.

 Startled, Will pulls back, trips on his own feet then falls heavily to his knees. He watches horrified as his bags arc through the air and come tumbling to the ground.

 The people in line gasp in unison, riveted by the unfolding drama.

 Will rises to his feet wincing; one of his knees is bleeding through his ripped trousers. But worse than any physical pain is the fact that the contents of his bags are now strewn across the dirty, grimy ground.

 "Oh noooo! My macaroons!...and the baby cakes... Daddy's mug!"

Will exclaims over each item as he scrambles to collect his treasures.

 Margot helps him, concerned with what she sees; all four of the boxes' of pastries are now filled with a jumbled mass of multi-colored cookie crumbs, torn fondant decorations, and smeared icing.

 "They're all ruined!" Will gasps, overcome by the catastrophe.

 He looks up at Margot, his face a mask of tragedy."The girl said I'd gotten the special boxes cuz I was so early! The ones decorated like the "Little Star Twins!"

 Alana is just about to make a snarky remark when Will's face is suddenly, mere inches away from her own; his large, unblinking eyes look black with rage.

 Little Alana gulps and steps backwards.

 "You did that on purpose!" He hisses, his hands forming fists. "And now everything's ruined!"

Will's eyes dart from Alana to two teenage girls warily watching him from their place in line.

 "Why don't you take a picture!? It'll last longer?!" He snarls to the pair who giggle nervously before turning quickly away.

 Will's eyes swim with tears of humiliation and disappointment and he turns back to Alana.

 "Don't you... speak to me... ever again 'lana," he stammers.

 He shoots her a final, scornful glare, before spinning around and darting off into the crowd.

 Will's three, abandoned bags lie where they fell; a silent reproach.

 The air is suddenly alive with shrill and excited exclamations:

 "What a freak!"  
"Bronies are so gross!"  
"Wierdo!"

 Fervently hoping Will is too far away to hear the nasty epithets; Margo stoops down and refills the bags, her heart aching for the boy robbed of his special treats.

 She opens a cardboard box to confirm what she's already surmised.

 " _'Daddy's mug,'"_ Will had called it, now just a box filled with broken pieces of pottery. " _Oh, Will...I am so sorry."_

 "Who _was_ that guy?"

 A young woman standing behind Alana in line is addressing Margot's little girl.

 Still stunned from Will's fury, Alana looks to her mommy for direction; Margot gathers the bags together and shakes her head.

 "A friend," she says simply then turns to her little one with cold, reproachful eyes.

 "We're leaving. Let's go."

 Margot walks away, never stopping once to check whether her little girl is following or not.

 " _She's leaving me!"_ Little Alana thinks with shock as she watches her mommy stride quickly away.

 Then, just as quickly, Alana's momentary panic morphs into resentful anger.

 " _Well... I'm not gonna follow her! The old meanie! I'm gonna stay in line and see Hello Kitty!"_ Alana resolves as she adjusts her Little Kitty headband, ignoring the glances of interested onlookers.

 Unfortunately, that is when an unpleasant thought occurs to her; she has no money, no phone, and no means of getting back home.

 "Hey! Your girlfriend is leaving. You guys a triad?"

 It's the same inquisitive woman as before, but this time she's got a knowing smirk plastered all over her smug face.

 Alana wrinkles her little nose and sticks out her tongue; the woman's smirk disappears.

 "Oh...mind your own bee wax!" Alana snaps then turns to trot after her mommy.

 " _This day could not get any worse_ ," little Alana thinks with gritted teeth as she catches a glimpse of her mommy's slim figure through a break in the crowd.

Little Alana follows Margot back to the parking lot, making certain to keep ten feet between her and Margot's elegant figure.

 " _That'll show her! Maybe she'll think I'm lost! Meanest mommy ever!"_

 --------------------

Margot has been waiting fifteen minutes in the car by the time little Alana finally climbs into the back seat.

 The girl shoots her mommy an angry look via the rear view mirror.

 "Why did we have to leave?! Just cuz of dumb old Will? I wanna go back!"

 "No Alana," Margot says starting up the engine. "Put your seatbelt on."

 Alana kicks the back seat.

 "I wanna go back!" She screams. "It's not fair! Why do we have to leave? I didn't do ANYTHING and now you're making me leave?! You're the meanest mommy in the whole world and I HATE YOU!"

 The car is deathly still.

 Alana imagines her hateful words, frozen and suspended over their heads like wicked shards of ice; waiting to fall and slice them both to shreds.

 She cringes at the image and bursts into tears, needing her mommy to comfort her, but too proud to ask her forgiveness.

 Margot says nothing, just turns the radio to NPR and backs the car out of the parking spot.

 Alana whines miserably in the back seat as Margot clutches the steering wheel much harder than necessary, pretending to listen to the radio as the miles tick past.

They drive the hour- long trip back home without exchanging another word.

 ------------------------------

 "Go to your room, Alana," Margot orders when they get finally arrive home. "I will come and speak with you in a few minutes."

 Alana opens her mouth then shuts it again.

 "Fine!" She stomps away and slams her door behind her.

 Margot sighs and goes into her own room to call Hannibal.

 ----------------------

 "Hello, Margot! You're calling to check-in on Will?"

 Hannibal always accepts incoming calls when he knows they concern his boy.

 "I'm so sorry Hannibal. I have the treats Will left behind. Maybe some of them are salvageable, "she says doubtfully.

 "Thank you. I'm certain he will want them once he's calmed down."

 "I would like Alana to apologize for her role in what happened. When would be a good time for us to come by?"

 "So it wasn't an accident? I couldn't get much out of Will; he tends to shut down when he's upset."

 "It was and it wasn't. It's Alana's attitude I'm concerned about."

 "I see. Tonight, then, after Will's bath? I'm certain he will feel better by then and we'll have had time to discuss it. Shall we say, eight o'clock?"

 "Eight sounds good. See you then."

 "Yes, good bye, Margot."

 "Goodbye."

 ------------------------

 "I'm not gonna say sorry cuz I didn't _do anything_!"

 Little Alana is sitting on her bed pouting; the tears in the car long forgotten.

 Margot crosses her arms and scrutinizes the little girl.

 "You were rude and disrespectful of Will's property. You didn't ask permission to see his bags before just grabbing them. It was because of you that he fell, hurt himself, ripped his clothes and smashed all his special goodies."

Margot is ticking-off Alana's offenses on her fingers.

 "Pffft! What a baby to care about a couple smashed cookies! I didn't even get to _see_ Hello Kitty!"

 Little Alana's eyes sparkle with angry tears at the thought.

 Mommy Margot shakes her head and her expression becomes sterner.

 "Come with me. I would like to show you something," Margot orders holding out her hand.

 Little Alana refuses to take it.

 "Whaaat?" She whines as she bounces on the bed. "Why do I have to come?"

 Alana is at the point in her bad mood where she wants Margot to lose her temper; make her feel as bad as Alana does.

 "Come...into my sitting room little one," Margot repeats and walks out of the girl's room and down the hallway.

 Margot waits in her room and eventually, Alana appears at her doorway, dragging her feet and looking mopey.

 The woman points to the small table they take their meals on.

 "Look," she commands.

 Frowning, little Alana goes over and examines what is spread across its surface: two boxes of smashed, rainbow-hued macaroons, three Hello Kitty water bottles decorated to look like cupcakes, two boxes of petite fours with demolished Hello Kitty's faces, frosted donuts similarly decorated but destroyed, a broken mug, and a souvenir shirt size 'XS.'

 "So what?" She demands though for some reason, seeing the size of the shirt makes her tummy spurt with nerves; it's not Will's size.

 Margot folds her hands and stares down at her rebellious girl.

 "How much do you think all of this cost Alana?"

 "I dunno...twenty bucks?"

 "Try one hundred and fifty dollars, baby girl."

 Alana's eyes go wide.

 "A hundred and fifty bucks?! For that?!"

 "Yes, sweetheart. Over one hundred of little Will's dollars wasted because you were a rude, impatient little girl."

 "It's not my fault he got ripped-off!"

 "No, but it was your fault that he tripped and dropped his treats. Not to mention his pants need to be patched or more likely replaced. That is at least another fifty dollars."

 " _Though if Hannibal has anything to do with it, he will most likely replace them with something nicer. No cheap Dockers for his boy,_ " Margot concedes to herself.

 Alana chews her bottom lip as she reconsiders Will's accident; a sick feeling washes over her when she remembers how he looked at her.

 " _Don't you speak to me...ever again, 'lana."_

 Alana has never seen Will so angry.

 "Did he tattle on me to Uncle Hannibal? I bet he did! Tattle tale!" Alana desperately tries to reignite her anger but it's dying down, like flames dosed by water.

 "He didn't tattle on you Alana, I did."

 "YOU DID?!"

 Little Alana's peaches and cream complexion turns bright red.

 "Yes, and tonight we are going to go to Uncle Hannibal's home and apologize to both of them."

 "Why do I have to say 'sorry' to Uncle Hannibal? He wasn't even there!?"

 "Because I'm certain these things were meant to be a surprise for Uncle Hannibal. You know how much Will loves tea parties with his daddy."

 Little Alana nods, her little mouth forming a sneer; sometimes little Will's endless tea parties irritate her.

 "Whatever," she huffs. "Let's just go and get it over with."

 "We will go after dinner...and after your spanking."

 Little Alana's head snaps up and her little mouth falls open.

 The two have discussed spanking before, but have never actually practiced it.

 Now Alana imagines it; laid out over a bed, or maybe pinioned on her mommy's lap. A tingle of excitement runs through the little girl's body; she drops her eyes embarrassed by her own reaction.

  _"Good."_ Margot smiles to herself with relief; her little girl seems more titillated than frightened by her pronouncement.

 "Let's get this over with Lanapop," she says gently and Alana's insides feel all trembly as she takes her mommy's cool hand into her own sweaty, little paw.

 The woman leads the little girl through the sitting room and into her large bedroom.

 She walks to the love seat by the fireplace and sits down, pulling Alana towards her.

 "I'm going to spank your little bare bottom twenty times," she informs the girl before pulling her down and over her lap.

 The room tilts, and Alana's hair falls over her face; her feet dangle in the air.

 She can't help squirming a little at the odd sensation of resting over her mommy's legs; she wonders what she should do with her hands.

 Then little Alana feels her skirt pushed up, and her Hello Kitty panties pulled down to past her thighs and she tenses, wondering what it's going to feel like.

 When Margot brings her hand down hard on the little girl's soft tushie; Alana jerks but more from surprise than pain.

 "Ow!"

 "One."

 Then Margot process to rain down spanks, alternating between the girl's cheeks until Alana's little bottom is fiery pink and tears are dripping from her eyes.

 "Twenty," Margot finishes and places her hand on her girl's back. "All done, Lana pop. You did very well."

 She tenderly strokes her girl's throbbing bottom as Alana cries. Margot waits until the sobs die down and finally stop.

 "Sowwy mommy," Alana says, sniffing wetly.

 "I know you are baby girl," Margot replies, carefully pulling Alana's underwear back up; the girl hisses with discomfort.

 "Hurts," she whines and Margot rearranges her to sit draped across her mommy's lap and hands her a tissue.

 "It's meant to baby girl. But I want you to know that I'm not spanking you because you ruined Will's treats."

Alana lifts sad, reddened eyes up to her mommy.

 "You're not?"

 "No. I spanked you because of your naughty, nasty attitude. You didn't respect Will or his things, and that is behavior I don't like seeing from my sweet, little girl."

 Margot's calm, blue eyes seem to drill directly into little Alana's soul; the girl squirms self consciously.

 "It's just...sometimes Will is such a baby! And Uncle Hannibal lets him do whatever he wants...and...and ...I don't think either of them likes me very much!"

 Fresh tears are streaming down little Alana's face and Margot can't help but smile at the childish complaints.

 "Oh, honey. Uncle Hannibal likes you very much, loves you even. And Will? Well...Will is a very special little boy who has a very hard time of it. You can understand why Uncle Hannibal would want to baby him a little? And why Will craves, even needs that?"

 Safe in her mommy's arms Alana considers everything she knows about Will Graham; his empathy disorder, his nightmares, his self-imposed isolation, and self-doubts.

 Then Alana thinks about little Will; his carefree happiness as he plays with his trains or bubbles. How he revels in his blankies, bottles, and pacifiers. How sweetly he treats Randall and what a good and loving daddy he is to his large family of stuffed animals and dollies.

 Alana's insides curdle with guilt.

 She feels like the meanest, snottiest, little girl in the whole wide world and her eyes fill with sympathetic tears.

 "Yes, mommy. I understand," she whispers as Margot strokes her hot, little head with gentle fingers.

 "That's my good, sweet, smart little girl," Margot praises and Alana looks up to see the pride and love shining in her mommy's soft eyes.

 And just like that, the weight of her guilt slips off her little shoulders and Alana sighs with contentment, burrowing into her mommy's embrace like a little mouse.

 "I'm mommy's good, little girl," she repeats humbly, not in her usual sassy manner while she gently plays with a lock of her mommy's chestnut hair. "I wanna tell Will I'm sorry. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

 "Well...I know he is very upset...but yes, I think he will; that is something both Uncle Hannibal and I would like to see happen."

 Alana sighs and her eyelids droop in spite of herself. She feels light, and sleepy, and tingly all at the same time; her sore bottom throbs, but not in an unpleasant way.

 "Are you tired baby girl? Do you need to take a quick nap before dinner?"

 "Yes mommy," little Alana's head is nearly split in two by an enormous yawn.

 "Alright, let's get you into your jammies and you can have a little snooze before dinner."

 Margot takes her little girl back to the guest room and helps her into her cotton pajama set.

 Bleary- eyed from fatigue, Alana climbs into bed and her mommy pulls up the duvet.

 Margot perches on the side of the bed and strokes her girl's dark hair off her forehead.

 "Sweet dreams baby girl."

 Alana smiles with her eyes closed and doesn't even stir when her mommy places two quick kisses onto her closed eyelids. "I'll see you in a little bit," Margot promises and goes to order dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is based loosely on personal experience-the treats are VERY delicate as we sadly discovered.


	3. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Margot and Alana pay Hannibal and Will a visit.

\----------------------

 Hannibal knows that his little boy has been feeling 'off' ever since the incident at the Hello Kitty event this morning, and his boy's melancholy mood has followed him all the way up to nighttime.

 He observes Will wandering morosely from room to room, never staying put or engaging with any one activity for very long.

 Will is uncharacteristically silent during dinner, and again at bath time; never insisting on either bubbles or his body painting crayons.

 "Sweetness? "

 Hannibal is toweling off his boy's warm body as Will rests his head on his daddy's broad chest.

 "Yes daddy?"

 "In a little while we are going to have some visitors."

 Will's head pops up and a smile warms his sad, wistful face.

 "Matty?"

 "No...Margot and Alana."

 Will pulls away from his daddy and stares at him with accusing blue eyes; the towel falls to the ground.

 "Ne, ne, ne. You're still wet," Hannibal scolds and pulls his boy back to him.

 "I don't wanna see them!" Will protests hotly." And I 'specially never wanna see 'lana...ever! I hate her!"

 Hannibal is surprised by the strength of Will's outburst but remains silent, methodically drying the boy before wrapping the towel around Will's waist and scooping him up into his arms.

 Normally, Will would fuss about being carried, but not tonight. He lies quietly in his daddy's arms as he's brought into his own room and set onto the bed.

 Hannibal sits down next to him and regards him with warm, steady eyes.

 Will lowers his head so his curls obscure his features and fiddles with the towel's hem

 "Will."

 "Yes, daddy?"

 "What really happened today?"

 Will hunches his shoulders and looks sulky.

 "'lana was mean to me!"

 "Yes, darling, but I don't understand. Can you help daddy understand?"

 Will stares challengly into his daddy's face.

 "'lana tripped me and made me drop my bags. She did it on purpose and I HATE HER!"

 Will is shivering; partially from the cold, but mainly from bottled-up anger.

 Hannibal sighs. Will rarely allows himself to get this emotional, but when he does, it can take him days to recover from it.

 He pulls his boy into his arms and finishes drying him then goes to the dresser to collect his nighttime outfit.

 "You have every right to feel upset." Hannibal agrees, pulling Batman pjs from the dresser and retrieving a Pull-Up from the stack. "Alana can be a very rude, little girl. But nonetheless, we need to remember that little girls and boys make mistakes."

 He towels Will's head one last time before holding-up the top.

 "Arms up!"

 Little Will complies, but his daddy's words do little to assuage his anger.

 "She's mean! And nasty! And I don't ever wanna play with her or see her ugly face ever again!"

 Hannibal's brows raise and he shakes his head a little as he finishes pulling down Will's shirt. Then he kneels at his boy's feet and threads them through the Pull-Up's openings and up past his ankles.

 "Up!" He commands his boy.

 Will automatically stands before realizing what is happening, when he does, he pushes away from his daddy and attempts to pull the diaper off.

 "Nooooo! I can't wear a diaper! She'll hear it and make fun of me!"

 Hannibal ignores his boy's protests and pulls the diaper up over his boy's pert bottom.

 He grasps Will's diapered hips and pushes him back onto the bed.

 Will sits down with a little grunt, then crosses his arms grumpily.

 "Little boys don't tell their daddy's 'no'." Hannibal lectures in a stern voice. "I am sorry and disappointed in Alana. She treated you badly then never apologized; nevermind the money that was wasted. But if she teases you about something you need," Hannibal places his hand on little Will's diaper," then I will personally spank her little bottom."

 Little Will giggles at the mental image of Alana being spanked by his daddy and looks a tad more cheerful.

 As he helps his little one into his pajama pants, Hannibal reflects that there is something to be thankful for; the accident has saved him from being forced to partake in dubious, mass-produced treats.

 "Small blessings," he thinks, patting Will's padded bottom before pulling his boy into his lap.

 Will wraps his arms around his daddy's waist.

 "I wanted to surprise you daddy," Will confesses in a sad whine. "I got you a special present and everything...I...I even got 'lana a t-shirt like mine cuz I know she likes Hello Kitty."

 This is news to Hannibal and he rubs his cheek in his thoughtful little boy's damp hair.

 "Well, that was a nice thing to do sweetness. But daddy doesn't want you to feel sad. Why don't we make our own treats tomorrow and have a tea party for all your little stuffed friends?"

 "I don't know..." Will says hesitantly.

 Just then the doorbell rings and Will spastically clutches Hannibal's shirt.

 "They're here!" He squeaks.

 "They're here," Hannibal confirms and takes his little one's hand. "Shall we?"

 Will looks like he might cry again so Hannibal smiles reassuringly.

 "Come salduma. Everything will be alright. I promise."

 ------------------------------

 "Hello! Come in! Will is waiting for Alana in the salon."

 Hannibal greets his guests then looks with surprise at the bakery box Alana is presenting him with.

 "Uncle Hannibal? We...I...I felt bad about ruining Will's treats so we stopped by a bakery and..." Alana trails off and looks at her mommy who nods encouragingly," we got these for Will."

 "Well! That is very kind of you!" Hannibal says, wondering what lurid horrors lurk beneath the innocent pasteboard lid. "I'm certain Will will love these. Perhaps we can enjoy them later?"His expression becomes sterner," after Alana has made her apologies?"

 Little Alana's tummy fills with butterflies and Margot lays a supportive hand on her shoulder.

 "Yes, that would be lovely. Alright sweetheart," Margot gives Alana a little shove," go find Will and apologize."

 Hannibal and Margot watch as Alana slowly walks down the corridor and turns the corner.

 Margot smiles and turns to Hannibal.

 "Should we eavesdrop?"

 Hannibal's eyes crinkle with amusement and a smile plays across his thin lips.

 "Let's," he agrees and the adults tiptoe after the girl and stop, just outside the family room entrance.

 Inside, Alana has already discovered Will, perched on the couch, hugging Mr. Bear.

 "Hi Will," Alana greets him shyly.

 Will stares stonily at her.

 Alana blushes all the way to her roots and drops her eyes to the floor; this is even harder than she'd feared.

 "Umm...I...uh...just wanted..." Alana pauses and darts a look to see if Will's expression has softened at all.

 It hasn't. Will continues to stare at her like she is a bug on the ground.

 A sob catches in Alana's throat. She can't believe Will, little, mild- mannered Will, hates her this much.

 As she stands, tongue-tied in front of her mute accuser, all the mean and nasty things she's ever said and done to little Will come flooding back to her; repentant tears sting her eyes.

 Outside, in the hall, Hannibal and Margot exchange a sympathetic look before turning their attention back to the little penitent.

 "I'm sorreeeee," Alana cries. "I'm sorry I'm mean to you sometimes... I don't know why...I just..."

 Will stirs uncomfortably and rubs his face in Mr. Bear's fur. He feels bad for Alana, but enough is enough.

  _"'lana needs to be punished and punished good."_ He thinks vindictively.

 When she still gets no response, Alana slumps to the ground and begins to cry.

 Will bites his lips but forces himself to say nothing.

 Alana looks up to him, struggling to catch her breath.

 "We...we brought donuts," she babbles, eager for his approval. "From the Korean bakery by our house...the one that makes them like cute little dogs and bears."

 Little Alana knows the way to Will's heart but apparently, she has underestimated the damage she's inflicted to his spirit.

 Will's eyes flicker momentarily at the mention of the treats, before turning hard and flinty again.

 "I 'cept your 'polgy 'lana," he lisps; stress bringing- out the babyness in his speech. "But I don't wanna play with you or be your friend."

 In the hallway, Margot unconsciously grabs Hannibal's arm.

 Little Alana gasps but her reaction only seems to provoke Will further.

 He jumps to his feet, not caring that his diaper crinkles noisily.

 "I got up 'weally early and waited in line to get the special treats... and you RUINED THEM!"

 Little Alana's eyes widen.

 "I even got YOU a shirt cuz I know you like Hello Kitty and..." Will's expression cuts Alana to the quick. "Cuz I thought we could play 'twinsies'...but now that's never gonna happen cuz you're the meanest girl in the whole wide WORLD!"

 Will and Alana are both crying now.

 "That escalated quickly," Margot remarks grimly to Hannibal as the adults rush into the room.

 Hannibal shakes his head ruefully.

 "I don't think we will get anywhere tonight," he agrees as he hugs his boy.

 "We'll show ourselves out," Margot says quietly and leads her bawling girl out to the main foyer.

 She retrieves their coats and helps Alana into hers before grabbing her purse.

 From the back of the house, Margot catches the faintest whisper of a lullaby and the sound of Will whimpering. She pulls her own little one into a quick hug as they walk toward the front door.

 "I'm sorry baby girl," she apologizes."Sometimes when people hurt too much, it takes them a while to get over it."

 "He...he got me a shirttttt," Alana wails overcome with remorse.

 "Shhhhh, baby girl," Margot soothes and helps her faltering girl through the door. "It will take time," she says, as she shuts the door behind them and leads little Alana down Hannibal's broad front stairs," but I know...deep in my heart...that things will work out," she looks up at the darkened house," ...just not tonight."

 Alana takes deep shuttering breaths as they walk to their car; her mommy helps her into her seat.

 "You'll see," Margot says, smiling tenderly at her little girl. "One day, hopefully soon, Will will forgive you and you'll be friends again."

 Margot closes the car door and walks around to the driver's seat.

 Little Alana sadly peers out the window and up at Hannibal's beautiful home, wondering when, if ever, she will ever be allowed back in again.

  
"Bye Will," she whispers as they pull away. "Hope you like the donuts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry- *runs and hides*
> 
> I guess the finale has affected me more than I care to admit *0*


End file.
